partizanfandomcom-20200214-history
Microscope (Pt. 2)
Episode Description Welcome to the final part of the final game (but not the final episode) of the Road to PARTIZAN. Building on the foundation of everything that has come before, this week Andi, Austin, Dre, and Keith fill in more important gaps in the history of the Divine Principality. A fourth and fifth Stel rise. Ploys, plots, and backstabbings abound. A centuries-long war begins in earnest. And final, a fracture forms at the heart of Divinity. As mentioned above, this will not be the last update on the Road to PARTIZAN. Next week, Dre, Jack, and Austin will walk through the entire Microscope timeline, offering a recap of history from the end of Twilight Mirage to the beginning of PARTIZAN. Whether you’re just jumping in or need a refresher, we hope that’ll be useful to you. And one week after that, we’ll be launching PARTIZAN in earnest with episode 00, where you’ll be introduced to the player characters, squads, and starting situation. As a reminder, if you want more info on the world of PARTIZAN, check out our Patreon at FriendsAtTheTable.cash, where Austin has shown of tons of additional worldbuilding, including faction, region, NPC squad, and Mech creation! Speaking of things worth checking out: We’ve also rolled out some special seasonal merch! Go to FriendsAtTheTable.shop to pick up your very own Bluff City Zoo Winter Snowfari t-shirt, sweatshirt, or tote! This week on the Road to PARTIZAN: Microscope Pt. 1 ////DIVINE SPACE TRANSIT RECORD ///LOCATION: PARTIZAN | ASHEN STRAND 001.01 | 33550336.8128.496 ///DATE 03/44/413 PM ///PORTCULLIS STATUS: STANDARD ARRIVAL ///ARRIVALS: 1x Machine Parts | Destination: Girandole automated siphon station “Farmington” 1x Return Fuel Supply | Destination: Girandole automated siphon station “Farmington” 1x Waning Institute Trash Drone | Destination: Third moon of Girandole. (UNAUTHORIZED) Plot Opening A message from Cymbidium, elect of the Divine Past, to Mourningbride, Apostate Verse, Betrayer of Stel Nideo, Initiate of the Sable Court, and former Elect… and Ruiner… of the divine Courage. Mourningbride… Cousin… to send you any words at all is, in some corners of Divinity, heresy. To send you these words specifically, well… perhaps that I risk doing so speaks to the fever this wretched library has given me. I do not mean that as an empty turn of phrase. These halls, their shelves and screens and speakers all blaring; they’ve made me delirious, sick. It is a disorienting place. all overflowing with accounts. Not history, accounts. History, Past tells me, is the thing we’ve built with what we have available. And this is what has led to my dichotomous sickness, cousin: First, the clear understanding that what we were taught in the Garden was not untouched reflection of reality, but was shaped, and in turn, we were shaped too. Second, the realization that I was formed such that now, even with every account in front of me, every speech, every march, every factory, every faith, every fight, every fallen child, and every rising star, there are still histories I can’t quite build. A vision of our past that does not render Divinity as glorious inevitability, but... ackh. I do not know if it is, as I have been accused, a simple limit of my imagination… or if I have neglected the final lesson of our Cultivation, and suffered a loss of control. Or… if it is simply a failure in my courage. Which is why I turn to you, cousin. I seek your council as one who has walked this particular, terrible path. I trust your judgment, and your discretion. I will see you soon. Cast * Austin Walker * Keith J Carberry * Andi Clare * Andrew Lee Swan Other Character * Apokine (For the Queen) * Logos Kantel Category:Road to PARTIZAN Episodes